Vanidicus
by Raawrrr
Summary: Kirishima melanggar janjinya.


"Bakugo! Kau suka mendaki gunung, 'kan?"

Kala itu, lembayung senja menghiasi semesta ketika suara dari orang yang sangat ia kenal—dan ia sayangi dengan sepenuh hati— terdengar nyaring.

Ia, Bakugo Katsuki, yang hendak pulang ke rumah seketika menghentikan langkahnya guna melihat tampang Kirishima yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

Cengiran yang begitu menyebalkan, namun Bakugo senang melihatnya.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu, hah?" Tidak berniat untuk beramah-tamah, ia menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, nada yang diutarakan pun tinggi. Khas Bakugo sekali.

"Sabtu nanti ayo kita mendaki bersama! Ke gunung Omuro, kita bertemu di stasiun Shizuoka ya. Dan, oh! Aku janji akan datang terlebih dulu agar kau tidak menunggu!"

"Cih, kenapa juga aku har— OI!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Bakugo, Kirishima sudah melesat pergi terlebih dahulu sembari melambaikan sebelah tangan.

Bakugo mendecih, lalu tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

'Si bodoh itu…'

Ia tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Boku no Hero Academia** **© Horikoshi** **Kohei.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

* * *

Sesuai kesepakatan waktu itu, Bakugo menduduki salah satu kursi tunggu kosong di stasiun Shizuoka guna menunggu kedatangan Kirishima yang berjanji untuk datang terlebih dahulu. Namun, sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, sosok berambut merah jabrik dengan gigi runcing tidak ia temukan dimanapun.

" _Shitty hair—!_ Aku pasti akan membunuhmu karena melanggar janji!"

Bakugo menggertakkan gigi, kedua tangan ia kepal. Kesal, kesal, kesal. Ia harus menunggu Kirishima datang sendirian. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu sementara jemari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk lutut.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, setengah jam, satu jam. Batang hidung Kirishima sama sekali belum tertangkap dalam pandangannya.

"GAAAAAH! SIALAN!"

Bakugo murka, berteriak tanpa malu sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya; mengetik sebuah pesan yang tentunya akan ia kirim untuk Kirishima.

 _ **[ To: Shitty Hair. ]**_

 _ **Cepat datang, brengsek. Kau pikir harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu, hah?!**_

Tidak ada balasan, meski tiga jam sudah berlalu. Bakugo sudah menunggu hampir setengah hari di stasiun. Hanya demi Kirishima, ia menunggu di sini hanya untuk pemuda bodoh itu.

"Dia tidak datang. Cih, mungkin yang ia maksud bukan sabtu ini, namun sabtu depan."

.

.

Hari sabtu yang kedua kalinya, Bakugo kembali menunggu di tempat yang sama dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama pula; Kirishima tidak ada di sana. Kirishima tidak menunjukkan diri di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Kirishima. Ia kembali pulang tanpa bertemu Kirishima di hari sabtu.

Hari sabtu yang ketiga kalinya, Bakugo masih belum menyerah. Ia masih saja datang dan menunggu Kirishima yang telah mengajaknya mendaki gunung pada hari sabtu— entah hari sabtu kapan karena orang bodoh itu tidak memberitahukannya tanggal pasti selain menyebutkan hari sabtu. Nihil, lagi.

Hari sabtu yang keempat kalinya, Bakugo duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kepala yang menunduk, kedua tangan miliknya saling bertautan dengan erat.

"Kirishima sialan."

Ia akan menghancurkan bangku kosong sebelahnya kalau saja ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Spontan ia mengangkat kepala dan… menatap orang yang datang padanya.

"Kacchan."

Itu Midoriya Izuku. Dengan tatapan yang… cih! Apa-apaan pandangan itu? Kenapa Midoriya menatapnya seperti itu?!

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, pergi sana!"

Namun Midoriya tetap diam di tempat, mengacuhkan usiran yang diberikan oleh Bakugo.

Izuku menatap nanar ke arah Bakugo.

"Kacchan…"

Lagi, Midoriya memanggil teman—sahabatnya. Meski Midoriya sendiri tidak yakin jika Bakugo menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, namun tidak apa. Midoriya akan selalu menganggap Bakugo adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Tidak ada respon verbal yang diberi. Bakugo membuang muka.

"Berhenti menunggu Kirishima- _kun_."

"KAU INGIN MATI, _KUSO_ DEKU?!"

Bakugo seketika naik pitam. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berdiri tepat di hadapan Midoriya dan menarik kerah baju pemuda rambut brokoli itu hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus sedikit berjinjit.

Tatapan Bakugo begitu nyalang, membuat Midoriya sedikit ketakutan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan menunggu selama ini? Kirishima _-kun_ tidak akan pernah datang."

 **Kirishima melanggar janjinya—**

Bakugo menggertakkan gigi, cengkeramannya pada kerah Midoriya semakin mengerat.

"Berisik! JANGAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH KAU TAHU APA-APA PADAHAL KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN, BRENGSEK!"

"AKU TAHU!" Midoriya ikut mengeraskan suara, "AKU TAHU DAN KAU JUGA TAHU! KITA SAMA-SAMA TAHU KALAU KIRISHIMA- _KUN_ —"

"DIAM!"

Bakugo melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Midoriya, sedikit mendorong pemuda bertubuh mungil itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Midoriya mengambil napas dalam.

"—dia, sudah meninggal sebulan lalu. Di stasiun ini; karena menyelamatkan seorang anak yang hendak tertabrak kereta api. Kau, aku, dan Todoroki- _kun_ melihatnya dengan jelas."

Bahu Bakugo bergetar, ia menatap Midoriya dengan senyum mencela khas dirinya. "Kubilang diam… brengsek."

Bakugo memang tidak mau terlihat lemah, Midoriya tahu betul akan hal itu. Tapi meski begitu, ia tidak bisa untuk bersikap masa bodoh dengan keadaan Bakugo yang seperti ini.

"Tidak. Badan rusak yang berlumuran darah itu bukan milik _shitty hair_! JANGAN MEMBODOHIKU, DEKU!"

"Kacchan… kau harus merelakannya."

Karena dari semua teman sekalasnya, yang paling berduka adalah Bakugo. Yang merasakan kehilangan yang paling dalam adalah Bakugo.

Yang paling rapuh adalah… Bakugo.

— **dan Bakugo tidak mau mempercayainya.**

.

.

 **END**


End file.
